


Jirones de seda

by Luz Beata (AdelaideScott)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baby fuck, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Genderswap, Milking, Pregnant Sex, awwright
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/Luz%20Beata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deja de actuar como una virgen, Kururugi. Es decir...si de veras fuera nuevo hacer estar cosas con un hombre, no estarías así, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirogiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirogiku/gifts).



> Prompt:07.Damisela en peligro.Tabla Fantasía.Misión insana.

**.1.**

Luego de que Lady Suzako Kururugi sacara un azul brillante en su prueba de embarazo por tercera vez, se vio obligada a recapitular. Veamos: Podía ser solo de una persona, a la que hacía ya más de un mes que no veía más que en fotografías y videos adjuntos a informes semanales que le eran entregados. Se reprochó a sí misma por creer que una delgada cubierta plástica podía ser útil cuatro rondas seguidas en un pupitre de un aula vacía en Ashford. O en la mesa del Consejo Estudiantil. O en la azotea. O en el cuarto del príncipe caído. Oh, después de tantas veces, posiciones y lugares abarcados, debió empezar a tomar la píldora. No siempre tuvieron cuidado. Entonces se disculpó con su vientre, porque estaba hablando de una manera muy desprendida de él. 

Justo antes de entrar en una de sus instancias nombradas "¿Por qué, Lelouch?", perdiéndose en el tren de sus recuerdos. "¿Por qué, Lelouch? La vida no era fácil y el futuro incierto, pero íbamos a hacerlo funcionar, sobre todo con Euphemia. ¿Por qué, Lelouch? ¿Era más importante tu venganza que mi gente y que yo misma? Que Nunnally, a la que has puesto en peligro. Que tu hermana mayor, sin duda más pura y mejor intencionada que tú... ¿Y por qué usaste el Geass en mí, no contento con mentirme? ¿No pensaste que era lo mismo que...?" 

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya era de noche. Atardecía cuando comenzó a cuestionar al vacío, la imagen de Lelouch que tenía impresa en la memoria. 

Sacando algún sentido a los acontecimientos: Había vomitado varias veces al revisar su parte del discurso que daría con la princesa durante la ceremonia de apertura a la República Administrativa de Japón. Se desmayó unos minutos cuando Euphie dejó de respirar en la sala de Urgencias, y ni bien volvió en sí, abofeteó a Lloyd, empujó a Cecile y se robó el Lancelot. Mil disculpas no serían suficientes, más estaba en deber de ir tras Zero. _Lelouch_. Una vez que le asignaron una habitación en el cuartel general, de acuerdo a su rango (demasiado grande a su ver para un gato y una chica que sentía claustrofobia fácilmente, al punto de preferir entrenar en los jardines o salir a caminar por la ciudad disfrazada de civil antes que quedarse ahí), y por fin pudo hundir la cara en una almohada, durmió durante tres días hasta que se obligó a salir de la cama para asistir a su ceremonia de Caballería y fiesta de bienvenida oficial. 

Pero aquellos síntomas obvios en otro contexto, en el suyo podían ser simplemente diagnosticados como parte de un cuadro de estrés postrauma. Y tenía de dónde elegir para saber la causa. Se horrorizó al pensar que había seguido tomando antidepresivos y bebiendo durante un par de fines de semana. ¿Tendría un bebé con dificultades por eso? Intentó llamarlo "célula" y recordar que Lelouch era el padre. Nada bueno podía venir de dejar que se desarrollara. Entonces se reprendió de nuevo: Cada quien tenía la capacidad de elegir en qué convertirse, más allá de la base recibida. 

Lady Suzako Kururugi, que de niña había sido extremadamente mimada, a pesar de la severa educación en manos de su tutor de kendo y de su maestra de arreglos florales, en un país ahora destruído al que intentaba salvar ofreciendo la anulación misma de la mente del joven al que incluso estaba a punto de dar un hijo, se empujó por los pasillos del décimo piso del Cuartel hasta la pequeña clínica ginecológica que allí había, para ofrecer de los mejores especialistas británicos a la crema de la crema de esa sociedad en la que encajaba ella tan difícilmente, si es que tan siquiera lo hacía. 

Se sentía dos o tres, sino más veces, traidora. Ya era bastante con serlo a dos países, por no hablar de esos que masacró en misión: ahora también a Lelouch, que no tenía palabra ni voto en lo que haría, siquiera recordaba haberle hablado alguna vez, fuera del Consejo Estudiantil, tal y como el Rey Charles le explicó tras su Ceremonia de Caballería. También eso que llevaba en el vientre, aunque no fuese más que una célula según estudios que había leído con gran polémica en el ambiente, merecía alguna consideración que para variar, sacrificaría en son de mantener un perfil limpio ante la Corte. O tanto como una jovencita que es usualmente acompañada a lugares privados con un hombre mayor de poder, que le ha facilitado un rango importante, puede poseer. ¿Por lo tanto? Suzako parecía más joven y tanto más miserable de lo que debiera una muchacha con tantos beneficios a contar. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que se dirigía al patíbulo a encontrarse con su verdugo. 

Que en la pequeña sala de espera anterior al par de puertas donde aguardaban los médicos a atenderla, se encontrara cara a cara con Anya Alstreim, solo fue el empujón que andaba necesitando para desmoronarse. Pasaría tarde o temprano. Antes de que le preguntaran por qué se había dirigido ahí, sabiendo que si murmuraba temblorosamente "Consulta", Anya alzaría las cejas y adivinaría, casi sacudiéndose por culpa de los nervios, Suzako buscó con la mirada una de las mesitas en las que se ofrecían tampones, píldoras del día después y anticonceptivos. Tomó una caja de cada cosa sin fijarse realmente qué, murmurando algo acerca de cómo se quedó sin existencias. La secretaria fue incapaz de decirle nada a una Caballero de Asalto y pronto, el flash del diario de Anya iluminó la escena. 

-Dos meses de embarazo ilegítimo.-puntualizó sin emoción alguna en la voz, evidentemente guardando la imagen de Suzako, aferrando aquello que no le hacía falta alguna y pronto decidiendo, antes de romper en llanto y necesitar sentarse (sin que eso ayudara a explicar en absoluto que ella no iba de ninguna manera a hacerse una prueba definitiva ni a realizar la cita pertinente para un aborto), que sería lo mejor si ponía en manos del Rey Charles aquel asunto que le estaba costando la escasa lucidez mental que le impedía derrumbarse en un balbuceo incoherente acerca de Lelouch y los días del mes en que no es conveniente.-Haz que el vástago diga "queso". 

-Mi señor...-comenzó Suzako solo un par de días después, en su reunión (que informalmente se había vuelto casi semanal) con el Emperador de Britania, donde discutieran el estado de Lelouch y sus seguidores, a cuáles consiguieron detener con redadas, los que se entregaron a cambio de cierta protección e indulgencia, aquellos que eran más peligrosos y el personal militar a cargo de la operación. Charles zi Britania nunca dejaba de preguntarle con aire grave si se encontraba a gusto, ni Suzako de sonreírle (afirmando que tenía al fin lo que tanto buscó desde una posición insignificante) sin poder evitar que la amargura le infectara las facciones.-...me siento en deber de informarle que...me encuentro...ahora mismo...esperando...un hijo de Lelouch. 

Suzako se las apañó para hablar pausadamente sin tartamudear o que le cayeran las lágrimas sin permiso alguno, pero temblaba de pies a cabeza, como si acaso el Rey fuese a decidir ejecutarla. Trató de disimular sus nervios dejando que algunos rizos le cayeran sobre los ojos, durante la pronunciada inclinación que mantuvo al hablar. Tuvo que alzar la vista cuando el silencio se instaló entre ellos y escuchó el movimiento de la capa y túnica del Emperador al deslizarse sobre el suelo, hasta que tuvo a escasos centímetros a la cabeza de la potencia que destruyó a su país y le dio un trabajo que le permitiría a ella salvarlo. 

-Lady Kururugi, permítame pedirle disculpas en nombre de mi hijo.-pronunció Charles Zi Britania, arrodillándose ante Suzako, tomándole la mano que tenía extendida en la seña de respeto sobre el pecho y besándola. Un profuso sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas y no supo qué decir, congelada de estupor como estaba ante una imagen tan absurda a su ver. Incluso esperaba que la azotaran o como mínimo le recordaran que era un asunto que no guardaba relevancia alguna con el Emperador. 

-¡Su Alteza!-suspiró Suzako, a la cual le temblaban las rodillas. Una vez que el Rey se irguió de nuevo, la invitó a tomar asiento. Suzako obedeció como si fuera un mandato.

-Ordenaré al Segundo Príncipe que la despose.

Suzako reaccionó a esto como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría. No quería ser irrespetuosa, pero...¡¿casarse ella ni más ni menos que con SCHNEIZEL?! El segundo Príncipe de la Corona era extremadamente atento con ella (teniendo en cuenta que según Cecile, cuando Lelouch la doblegó de la operación suicida usando su Geass, estuvo encantado de sacrificarla) y a menudo le dirigía miradas que no era difícil interpretar. Pero la herida de su separación a causa de la traición estaba fresca y Suzako había ignorado sus avances, a veces siendo excesivamente cortante. Que se rumoreara que era la amante del Rey Charles, ayudó a que Schneizel se resignara a su frustración para con Suzako. A veces lo había encontrado en alguna de las salas cercanas a los pasadizos que se utilizaban para acceder a los aposentos del rey. Él la observó con nostalgia y cierta furia, luego de que ella lo saludara con frialdad. No le gustaba Schneizel. Quizás porque no era tan imponente como el Emperador o porque no podía entregarle lo que ella necesitaba para salvar Japón definitivamente. Que tuviera los ojos de Lelouch (más ruines, no solo _enmascarando_ lo ruin), endurecía su corazón. 

-Su Alteza...lo siento mucho, pero yo...

-Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, le exigiría al onceavo Príncipe del Imperio que se hiciera cargo de vuestra situación, lady Kururugi. 

Suzako tragó en seco, frenando el hormonal torrente de lágrimas. Después de todo, Lelouch a penas y recordaba haber cruzado palabras alguna vez con ella. Y si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes, Lelouch aún sería hijo de Charles Zi Britania más que biológicamente. Por lo que nunca se hubieran conocido. A veces Suzako fantaseaba con eso. Sus recuerdos se habían corrompido por completo y sin embargo, hubiera elegido que le arrancaran piel y le rompieran huesos, antes que renunciar a ellos. Prefería repetirse que ese muchacho al que había cuidado, con el que pasó el momento más feliz de su infancia, su primer amigo no adulto y con el que quiso casarse cuando era solo una niña, estaba muerto. Una idea más oscura: ella lo había matado por lo que hizo. Euphie y su gente. 

-Ya veo. El príncipe Schneizel no es de su agrado. No forzaré la voluntad de uno de mis guerreros más fieles. Tiene a todos los varones de mi corte a su disposición para mantener su honra limpia, lady Kururugi, solo debe decirme en nuestro próximo encuentro y él habrá de obedecerme si no quiere ser expulsado. Si entre sus preferencias figura un hombre ya prometido o casado, ordenaré la anulación de su compromiso o matrimonio para que pueda desposarla. Nadie se opondrá.

Suzako se sintió maravilladamente mareada ante tanta información y por servir en directo a alguien que podía movilizar tantos poderes solo con palabras. Y sin embargo, aún la molestaba algo, pese a que estaba dispuesta a asentir, poniéndose de pie de vuelta para hacer el saludo y retirarse. 

-Si es su deseo permanecer sin ataduras, enviaré pronto a uno de mis hombres de confianza para que le explique en qué consisten las otras opciones. 

Había algo ciertamente sombrío en sus palabras cuando se incorporó para abandonarla en ese salón privado, de seguro pensado para amantes, haciendo una seña a Suzako para que se quedara sentada. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero. Estaba convencida de que aquel "enviado" sería un temible médico con las manos ya ensangrentadas, que le haría el terrible ofrecimiento que no pudo concretar por sí misma y que probablemente, cuando lo tuviera cara a cara, se llevaría a cabo una escena. La sorpresa la golpeó antes que el alivio cuando la puerta se abrió ocultando el ruido de los engranajes con un clamor discreto de campanillas celestiales y el frú fru de las cortinas de seda girando, para revelar la menuda figura de Mónica Kruszewski bajo la escasa luz de las velas en el candelero. Otro par de muchachas la secundaban más atrás, cargando con bandejas parafernalias de una cena (la hora del té pasó con la conversación que tuvo con el rey y notó solo en ese instante Suzako, que ya le sonaba el estómago por el hambre que ya no controlaba como antes), que se adelantaron para colocar tras acomodar sobre los manteles, mientras que Mónica saludaba, apresurándose con saltitos alegres para plantarle un beso en cada mejilla y procurar una pronunciada caricia en sus cabellos. 

-Así que...¿es cierto que estás en la dulce espera?-preguntó, tomando asiento en una silla de las más pequeñas junto a la dejada por el Emperador, que con todos los grabados metálicos, el tamaño y la altura, hablaba de su imperialidad. 

-Yo...yo...-Suzaku se atragantó primero con su estupefacción y luego con el Caballero Doce, que la rodeaba con los brazos, en tanto las otras jóvenes (que a penas tuvo tiempo de distinguir como miembros de la guardia de Cornelia) dejaban las copas y ánforas con vino a sus disposiciones, colocando a su vez -otra consideración innecesaria a su conmovido sin embargo ver- unos platos cuadrados con variedades de sushi en la mesa. En seguida las dos desaparecieron en la puerta haciendo una reverencia. Suzako tuvo la impresión de que ese gesto iba dirigido a ambas mujeres solo en el caso de la rubia y que la bauxita lo practicaba solo hacia Mónica, pero esa mínima muestra de antipatía le afectó poco, dadas las circunstancias. 

-¡No seas tan tímida! Ya le decía a Nonette que no podías ser una santa solo por el soberbio plantón que nos metiste cuando tratamos de llevarte a tu VERDADERA ceremonia de Caballería...

Suzako se sonrojó hasta la raíz de la cabellera, recordando que ellas pretendían arrastrarla a uno de los muchos cuartos privados en el cuartel, donde más que una noche de copas, la esperaban un montón de hombres semidesnudos y musculosos, dispuestos a bailar ante ella y más, en compañía del resto de los Caballeros femeninos, para las cuales parecía de lo más natural entregarse a semejantes excesos sensuales de los que Suzako a penas pudo safarse, excusándose con mezclas atolondradas de disculpas por su tierna edad y obligaciones burocráticas a cumplir. 

-Además...el niño que estás esperando tiene un padre muy especial, ¿verdad? 

El corazón de Suzako se detuvo, así como momentos antes amenazó con salírsele del pecho en numerosas ocasiones. Mónica ofrecía un semblante juguetón en el que se cocía algo de intriga con doble filo. Lady Kururugi se dio cuenta por el gesto levemente amenazante que poseyó a la otra mujer por un instante encima de la copa de vino que se apresuró a servirse ni bien el improvisado y repentino banquete comenzó, de que debía escoger con cuidado su respuesta pese a que si estaba azorada era porque la imagen de Lelouch-fantasma le pasó por encima de la representación que vivía entonces. De inmediato pensó en el príncipe oscuro y no en el...

-Vamos, a mí puedes decírmelo. Somos amigas aunque no nos conozcamos mucho, ¿eh, pequeña Suzako? Además de que al lado mío eres como una hermanita. No es que tenga celos, dada mi situación o algo por el estilo. Después de todo, es un hombre que tiene más de cien esposas y yo bien pude convertirme en otra de ellas, si acaso me interesara llevar esa clase de vida. Hasta Luz Rápida Marianne tuvo que dejar su carrera militar en esplendor para servir a las tradiciones británicas y hacer labor burocrático. Yo, en este momento no podría, del mismo modo en que me imagino que tenemos esta conversación porque tú tampoco...independientemente de lo que sientas y habiendo otras opciones más acordes con nuestras ambiciones...

Suzako se obligó a apartar a Lelouch de su mente en ese instante, con una brusquedad que le causó aún más culpa, decidida a recuperar el pulso y la palabra de acción antes de que las especulaciones de lady Kruszewski se solidificaran como el cemento. Si es que no eran así ya de entrada. 

-Por suerte en esta época no hay escacez de herederos a la corona, más bien un exceso de aspirantes. Me daría miedo contraer nupcias porque cualquiera de las otras esposas podría tener un arranque de recelo y envenenar a mi criatura a la menor oportunidad. Las mujeres de la milicia no somos precisamente apreciadas, que no sea por nuestros hombres o por otras mujeres que nos ven como si fuéramos hombres, precisamente. No sería un crimen impune, desde luego. Sea porque gozo de una buena relación con...nuestro querido Rey, así también como si fuese ignorada y tuviera que hacer justicia por mi propia mano. Y hay que agradecer (en mi caso) que mi familia esté más que satisfecha con los beneficios que obtengo como soldado al servicio del Emperador. No me han hecho preguntas incómodas luego de que tomé la decisión que protegería tanto su honor como el mío, aunque supongo que conjeturas no les faltan. ¿Quién no las tendría? Es mirar e imaginar, como en tu caso...

-L-lady Mónica...yo...esto...

-Oh, nadie te está juzgando, insisto, Suzako. ¿Qué hacer para que me creas? ¡Ya sé! Mira las fotos de mi bebé. 

Sir Kururugi se encontró de inmediato con un album de fotos digital de esos que cabían en la palma de la mano. Había visto a Mónica revisarlo de cuando en cuando en los vestidores o antes de abordar el Lamorak, pero si hizo alguna conjetura (la imaginación le fallaba cuando se trataba de inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos sobre todo, a menos que entraran cuestiones morales en juego. En tal caso, recolectaba suficiente información como para dar una opinión si la situación lo ameritara. No fue lo que sucedió jamás con Mónica, que para ser una oficial con el rango más alto que pueda darse fuera del primero de los de Asalto, era permisiva hasta donde podía darse a respetar y más que sed de sangre, mostraba tener eficiencia carente de empatía, sin particular inclinación por el sadismo. Pero quizás, Suzako tenía solo una GRAN serie de quejas contra UN miembro de esa élite en particular), no fue lo bastante digna de ser recordada. Creyó que quizás Mónica tenía un amante o una familia (¿Padres?¿Hermanos? Parecía muy joven para ser madre. Joven...y de de curvas mesuradas) esperando con ella, sino cachorros. 

Sin embargo, allí, en las fotografías que cambiaban cada doce segundos, estaba Mónica Kruszewski, con el cabello recogido sobriamente en vez de adornado con los moños aniñados que solía llevar incluso a la guerra y usando un vestido tan cerrado, tan discreto, tan pulcro que de repente se le agregó por lo menos una década a la edad que Suzako le procuraba de otro modo, sin demasiado interés que no fuera por admiración. ¿Un niño o una niña? Suzako tenía miedo de aventurarse. La ropa de los pequeños británicos (nobles, sobre todo) era sobrecargada y colorida, al punto de que hasta que sobrepasaban los cinco años de edad, poco podía decirse de su sexo que no tentara a la suerte. 

-¿Verdad que se parece a su padre? Es como un calco. 

Lo segundo que golpeó a Suzako, empujándola al borde de un aborto espontáneo, quizás, fue en efecto la intensa similitud que guardaba el vástago con el Emperador, a pesar de este último estar notablemente envejecido al compararse, sin duda alguna. Gracias a pinturas que había en una de las galerías donde se reunió en alguna ocasión (sobreviviendo más que ninguna otra la visión de Lelouch y su madre, con Nunnally, antes de que cruzaran caminos por primera vez, resultando aquello en la fatalidad que vivía entonces, con la única promesa compensatoria de hacer para su gente, el Infierno soportable, sino Infierno en absoluto), supo qué rasgos eran difinitorios. Los rizos espesos que sobrevivían las décadas del Rey, en efecto, la nariz prominente (una versión pequeñita y adorable tenía Nunna) y una redondez en las mejillas que se volvía recta con los gestos que afectaban el semblante (en la fotografía de Mónica podía apreciarse esto no porque el infante tomara decisiones en apariencia difíciles, sino por una ligera afectación que lo colmaba en las últimas tomas, donde puede que hasta se hablara ya de una separación inminente). 

-Esa es la villa que Charles me obsequió en las afueras. Quería darme una colonia y desposarme, pero yo le rogué con toda mi humildad que no lo hiciera. Puede que tú no llegaras a conocerla o que debido a tu...situación, no sepas hacerte una idea, pero...solo ha habido una Luz Rápida Marianne y a la fecha nadie se ha atrevido a siquiera intentar reemplazarla. Nadie podría, ¿sabes? Ni en el corazón de nuestro Emperador, vaya que lo sabré. Y no es que quiera angustiarte justo ahora...

-Mire, lady Mónica, él no...

-¡Shhhh! Yo sé lo que te digo, Suzako, espera a que termine de hablar. Te decía que de seguro nuestro señor va a proveerte de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no lo haría? Si siempre lo has complacido. No te habría puesto en mis manos si no quisiera lo mejor para ti. Una vez que elijas en donde vas a quedarte, hay que llamar a remodelaciones y llevar a los empleados que te asignen. No quiero resultar inoportuna pero...tu familia del Área Once...es decir, Japón...¿vendrá alguien a ayudarte o...?

La réplica que a Suzako le costaba tanto arrancarse de una vez como una bandita curativa que llevaba mucho más de lo necesario se hundió en la suma tristeza que la invadió como una punzada. Mónica abrió los ojos, depositando la copa de vino nuevamente en la mesa y rodeándola con los brazos.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento. Si fue una tragedia, el doble y si han escogido abandonarte, tanto peor para ellos, con todo lo que estoy convencida que te estás esforzando por esa isla. -Mónica le palmeó la espalda y Suzako se sorbió las lágrimas que casi le bajaron en un arranque sin duda hormonal.-Es decir...para Nonette y para mí es relativamente fácil. Ella tenía en verdad una hermana muerta en una colonia de la que no se recordaba mucho ni se mantenía contacto en la Capital, así que cuando fue el tiempo de regresar con sus niños, no tuvo que hacer mayores preparativos que los de una madre o una legítima tía con nuevas responsabilidades. Yo...mi bebé es pequeño aún para ingresar en un colegio, solo el año entrante tendrá tutores de idiomas, quizás deba formarse con algún instrumento musical, aunque te diré que los británicos que tenemos tradición militar consideramos esas cosas como frívolas. 

A la tristeza de Suzako le sobrevino la confusión.

-¿Lady...Ennegram? ¿No son sus...sobrinos?

Suzako se apartó un instante de Mónica para observarla con fijeza. Nonette era, en definitiva, mucho más obvia con sus afectos. De las bases a las que habían ido juntas, en los vestuarios compartidos, el casillero de lady Ennegram estaba tapizado con las fotografías de la vieja escuela, plastificados a papel sostenidos con ganchos en el corcho o pegados con cinta adhesiva. Los niños eran sin duda mayores que el de Mónica (con unos cabellos y tez oscura que solo entonces regresó a su memoria como algo importante que no tardó en deshechar, repitiéndose por enésima vez que no era asunto suyo) y llevaban los uniformes de una escuela británica de buen nombre, en apariencia, desde donde escribían e mails casi diarios a su...¿tía? 

Nonette estaba orgullosa de ellos y Suzako se había enternecido por sus sentimientos en más de una ocasión. De ahí a que le pasara por la cabeza que en tiempos de guerra, una historia complemente versátil pudiera ser una cubierta para guardar apariencias en la corte...en definitiva, tenía mucho que aprender de ese ambiente. Empezó a sentirse estúpida de inmediato. La risa energética de Mónica Kruszewski no ayudó en absoluto, pese a que estuvo acompañada de un juguetón empujón a sus costillas. 

-¡Oh, pero por favor, pequeña Suzako! Me he olvidado por un instante que no has pasado tu vida entre nobles británicos, qué torpe soy, sin duda.-su risa se detuvo de repente y fue reemplazada por un gesto de gaje aristocrático, con un sentido de sincera superioridad instalado en las facciones aquietadas.-Como ya habrás adivinado, cuando una muchacha de nuestra posición cae en lo que se denomina... _desgracia_...tiene dos opciones: casarse. En realidad da igual para la sociedad si es obvio que no es el padre de tu niño, si todos saben de quién fuiste querida. Los bebés llegan temprano a veces y mientras que sepa administrar la herencia, el negocio familiar y vaya a la guerra, tras contraer nupcias en mejores condiciones que tú...ya sabrás lo que quiero decir. Por otro lado, si no deseas interrumpir tu situación y al mismo tiempo no encuentras a nadie que quiera hacerse cargo de ti o bien no te interesa que eso ocurra desde un principio...entonces sigues con tu vida hasta donde te deje el talle. 

“Nosotros, los nobles británicos, tenemos montones de ramas más o menos favorecidas. Buscas a alguna familia que esté por debajo de la tuya, a la que puedas pedirle algo a cambio de beneficios. Nada que los explote. Ellos te reciben durante los últimos seis meses y el matrimonio más joven cría al niño como si fuese suyo. Por supuesto que a partir de allí pasarás tus vacaciones con ellos, harás regalos a tu protegido y tomarás las decisiones más importantes con respecto a su educación, hasta que llegue el momento de traerlo contigo a Pendragon. Una vez aquí, lo presentas ante la sociedad como lo que se supone que es: tu sobrino predilecto, sino el único. Se ha hecho desde que las instituciones familiares existen en estas tierras.

Suzako respiró hondo. Esa explicación...hizo que entendiera muchas cosas. Ciertos silencios incómodos entre las muchachas vírgenes cuando sus compañeras hablaban de los hijos de sus primas o hermanas encantadas, algo que a ella le parecía simpático y exaltable. Después de todo, la mujer británica plebeya que la adoptó cuando huyó de la casa de su familia había tenido buenas intenciones, pero esa loca y jodida sociedad le llevó la delantera con intrigas inexpugnables. 

-Lady Mónica...el Emperador no es el padre de mi hijo, por cierto. Lo siento si le he hecho creer lo contrario.-aprovechó para interrumpirla de una vez y por todas cuando lady Kruszewski empezó a sacar de un maletín con el escudo de su familia en el cuero, unas prendas para recién nacidos...que emulaban las vestimentas del Rey Charles. Mónica parpadeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza, antes de dejar a un lado las togas en miniatura. Luego se inclinó hacia Suzako, entrelazando los dedos sobre su rodilla. 

-Oh...¿entonces quién...?-preguntó por completo desconcertada, algo que en cierto modo complació a Suzako, sino la hizo sufrir un poco, ya que aparentemente, ella no podía ser más que otra de tantas amantes y compañeras del Rey, no solo su guerrero, con lo mucho que se había esforzado. El silencio le cortó la voz con un cuchillo de hoja fría pero se obligó a empujar la respuesta por sus labios, sabiendo que una vez empezada la aclaración, no podía menos que dignarse a terminarla, guardando tantas apariencias como le fuera posible. Se dijo que después de todo, mucho de lo que dejaría de lado obligatoriamente, era información confidencial, incluso si la mano derecha del Emperador seguramente ya estaba informada de buena tajada. 

-Un estudiante de la Academia a la que asistí en Japón.

Era verdad, ¿no? Hasta cierto punto. Solo faltaba agregar que aquel estudiante descendía del linaje real directamente y que de hecho, usaba una máscara para transformarse en Zero. 

-Oh...oh...-repitió Mónica, como degustando un nuevo plato o una copa de vino, decidiendo si cuajaba con su personalidad.-Oh...¿es un onceavo? Es decir, otro...-un vivo sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de lady Kruszewski y Suzako apreció que se arrepintiera de tratar con frialdad a su país natal, aunque no supo diferenciar si Mónica trataba de tener tacto para no decepcionar al Rey o si acaso buscaba ser amable por propia dádiva. 

-Es un joven británico.-aclaró tajantemente Suzako, preguntándose si podría ingerir alcohol y optando por una taza de té verde que las muchachas habían llevado, de seguro para que ella acompañara el sushi. 

-Oh.-comprendió Mónica, de repente borrándose la confusión de su semblante para que este se encendiera con el brillo de una idea de éxito inminente.-¡Entonces podrías hacerle creer a Gino que es el padre! Le encantaría casarse contigo. 

Suzako casi se atraganta con el té. Comenzó a toser, poniéndose roja y sin que consiguiera que el aire le pasara por la garganta obstruída. Mónica echó a reír, palmeándole la espalda.

-Pensaste que no lo sabía, ¿eh? Tengo mis métodos...pero aunque no los tuviera, ustedes dos eran muy evidentes. Bueno, sobre todo él. Aún no me explico por qué lo has rechazado. 

Capítulo no admitido de la historia personal de Suzako Kururugi: tuvo _algo_ con Gino Weinberg. Algo=a la semana de comenzar a oficiar en el Cuartel General de los Caballeros de Asalto, tras su Ceremonia y fiesta de bienvenida (no esa que evitó, sino la que presidida por el Rey, ni más ni menos), su malestar comenzó a desvanecerse. Recuperó su apetito. Y cómo. Gino era el único que le hizo compañía en la mesa a la que se acercó por la mañana tímidamente, tras pedir a los soldados que cumplían el rol de sirvientes, más que el tazón de arroz limpio que solía desayunar. Se descubrió pronto charlando con verdaderos ánimos con él, mientras que aceptaba enormes panqueques tibios cubiertos por miel, crema y chocolate, rociándolos con varias tazas de capuchino y de cualquier modo aceptando un extra de huevos revueltos con jamón. 

-¡Esto es tener voracidad por la vida!-la elogió Gino Weinberg, que tenía ojos cálidos y un abrazo obsequioso, especialmente con ella. Se vio como en la cinta de una película de bajo contenido para mayores de edad, dejándose envolver por estos afectos. Cálida era también una sensación en su vientre y pronto más abajo. La incomodidad de los primeros encuentros forzados por tropezar en los pasillos o al estrecharse la mano tras la ceremonia, se desvaneció con una brusquedad sospechosa. Admitió para sus adentros, avergonzada pero decidida, que Gino Weinberg era atractivo. Su reticencia inicial se debía principalmente a que no sabía si era amable con ella para conseguir su confianza y luego traicionarla, burlándose de su linaje. En el fondo se daba cuenta de que se trataba de un muchacho muy ingenuo y tierno, con las mejores intenciones. 

Su instinto no le habría fallado con Lelouch, pero la emocionó tanto el encontrarlo después de tantos años y en esas circunstancias tan horribles, que el sobrevivir fue como un empujón para construír sobre una segunda oportunidad. Fue reticente a ello también. Euphie...Euphie la ayudó a sobrellevar sus miedos. La República Administrativa de Japón era (ahora un campo sangriento de guerra y el símbolo de que la paz entre británicos y onceavos no vendría jamás o acaso lo haría sacrificando aún más vidas) el primero de muchos pasos que darían para que el futuro de su país estuviera asegurado. Y el de ella con Lelouch, una meta más egoísta, pero de la cual Euphie la convenció de aspirar, como una recompensa justa por sus sacrificios hasta entonces, que Suzako no aceptaba como tales. 

-¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar luego conmigo? Conozco un lugar en el que sirven una comida oriental deliciosa...

Suzako dijo que sí, sonrojada y más tarde enfadada consigo misma, a punto de llamar a Lord Weinberg para retractarse de su impulso. El hambre voraz que la asaltó después de las pruebas de Lloyd la detuvo. Se dijo que era parte de su labor diplomática el realizar esa clase de salidas con sus compañeros de la élite. De ese modo podría negociar luego en beneficio de Japón, ¿verdad? Y habría mucho que hacer cuando regresara a su país, especialmente si seguían las revueltas de los restantes Caballeros Negros, que esperaba no tardaran en caer sin un líder. 

Lo que no pudo excusar fue el sexo que accedió a tener en el apartado VIP que les prestaron en el restaurante. Antes de dejar de pensar en algo que no fueran las manos de Gino, corriendo por su cuerpo y haciéndola gemir ruidosamente, se convenció de que no cedía a sus bajos instintos solamente. Era también una venganza contra Lelouch. ¿Una venganza? Resultaba justo, con todo lo que hizo. No solo como ser humano, sino a su relación. Quizás, si el coito hubiera durado menos de una hora, habría podido comprar eso más tarde. 

Pero estuvo allí metida desde el mediodía hasta que cayó la tarde, pintando para ser noche y el gerente tocó a la puerta, solo para que Gino se separara de ella, colocándose a penas los pantalones y entregándole un cheque en blanco al empleado, con una sonrisa que pedía indulgencias con picardía. Y pronto volvía él a besarla, tomándola de las caderas, pese a que Suzako tuvo la intención de volver a encontrar su ropa discreta y humilde de civil, los jeans desgastados y el top deshilachado que usaba por debajo de una holgada gabardina para perderse en las multitudes, tanto Onceavas como británicas y hasta donde le dejaran hacerlo, tanto ellas como el Geass, que captaba sus anhelos suicidas igual que un ave rapaz a un roedor desde la más impensable altura. 

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que conozco...-le susurró Gino, volviendo a tocarla y subiéndole la camiseta por encima de los senos, cuando Suzako intentó buscar sus lentes oscuros, que quedaron bajo la mesa, entre los almohadones con bordados de kanjis mal escritos. Hicieron cosas que sin importar las semanas que hubieran pasado, aún sonrojaban violentamente a Suzako. Posiciones que nunca practicó (consensualmente) con otro hombre y sensuales actividades que solo concretó con Lelouch, como muestras de su enorme afecto. Su cuerpo ardía y pedía constantemente más. Gino Weinberg, exahusto, continuaba buscándola o satisfaciéndola, dándole recesos a su propia pasión, limitándose a tocarla y beberla cuando no podía consumarla por completo. Las horas se esfumaron. Lo que empezó con un almuerzo, terminó en otro salón con ceremonia de té y dulces. Quiso despedirse al reponerse y recobrar el aliento, sorprendida de poder pararse y preguntándose si seguía caminando como una persona normal, pero los roces de Lord Weinberg bastaban para sumirla en una ensoñación lujuriosa, donde su propia carne no le pertenecía ni obedecía en absoluto. Empezó en ese restaurante de comida oriental que no era ni chino ni japonés pero servía de todo un poco sin especializarse en nada ni respetar los lenguajes originales y más o menos terminó en un hotel de cinco estrellas cuya cuenta no le dejaron pagar, ni aunque hubiera literalmente arrasado con el menú del desayuno, repitiendo hasta el hartazgo junto a su compañero, que a pesar de tener un apetito también voraz, pasó la mañana antes que nada mirándola con ojos excesivamente cálidos, cuando no tomándole la mano, inyectando culpa y culpa en sus ya cargadas preocupaciones. 

-De veras tienes que darme consejos con los hombres, Suzako. Es decir...Gino tuvo una chica hace ya mucho tiempo. La perdió de un modo muy...trágico, hasta donde sé. Y no ha querido saber nada de compromisos hasta que te conoció. Me llamó para que nos viéramos y me contó todo como un histérico. Lloraba. “Estoy enamorado, prima, es la mujer del rey...¿qué voy a hacer...?” Sentí más pena por él que por Luciano, ¿te imaginas? Pero supongo que hay maneras y maneras de expresar la tristeza y el descontento. Charles me hubiera respetado de haberme negado. No me imagino aquí de haberlo hecho, desde luego y con eso no digo que nada haya sido más fácil para mí por ser su amante, ¿eh? Llegué desde mucho antes de verlo como más que un viejo gruñón con más poder del que cabe en su barriguita...

El rojo de las mejillas de Suzako excedía por mucho al de las servilletas que las dos muchachas colocaron sobre sus muslos. El nombre de Luciano Bradley se convirtió en un faro oscuro hacia aguas más frías, lejos de los placeres que sintió semanas atrás. Ese hombre tenía un feo efecto en ella. Poco mayor que Gino Weinberg, una leyenda terrible entre los Enumerados, destazaba en el campo de batalla a enemigos y aliados, mujeres, hombres y niños por igual, violaba y torturaba sin remordimiento alguno y la trataba con la misma consideración que a un pedazo de carne que le estaba prohibido engullir. En su presencia, Suzako se sentía desnuda, igual que si acabara de ducharse y no llevara ropa interior, como si acaso fuese una prostituta utilizada recientemente y aguardara por su lugar. Era difícil convencerlo de que tenía dignidad. Se movía a su alrededor más asechante que seductor y desde que ella lo rechazara tajantemente, más asustada que irritada por las diferencias que guardaban sus códigos morales, con cualquier excusa se metía en su camino, con entorpecimientos burocráticos que llevaban a fusilamientos o haciéndolo más literal, bloqueándole el paso en los pasillos o al salir de una habitación, siempre que estuviera seguro de que nadie los miraba. Gino, con una sonrisa cautelosa, se le opuso más de una vez, incluso desde antes del intenso encuentro donde quedaran unidos como más que colegas. Le costó a Suzako imaginarlo dolido por una decepción romántica y tanto más que Mónica se dignara a prestarle atención a una persona como esa, cuyos defectos excedían los de roles de género, si es que sobre aquello versaba la alusión a aquel nombre y hablaban del mismo Luciano que se mostró en la mente de Suzako con desfachatez, prendiendo uno de sus puros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, tras poco menos que arrojarle una daga, pretextando que pasaba por la línea de su blanco. 

-Es un poco peligroso practicar aquí, ¿no lo cree, Lord Bradley?-comentó Suzako, haciendo una mueca de disimulado disgusto, tras agarrar con firmeza por el mango el cuchillo que estuviera a punto de enterrarse en su seno izquierdo. 

-Oh, lady Kururugi, ¿no cree que es ideal para iniciar conversaciones con las damas?-preguntó Lord Bradley, dando una bocanada a su cigarro, metiéndoselo entre los dientes y aferrando la muñeca de Suzako, inclinándose contra ella, para aprisionarla contra la pared.-O lo sería...si hubiera siquiera una dama aquí...

Suzako no se dio cuenta de que el disgusto de aquel recuerdo la nervaba tanto que había dejado de escuchar a Mónica y se limitaba a cerrar los puños con escalofríos recorriéndola debido al asco.

-¿No quieres casarte con Gino? 

La sola idea le sentó a Suzako como una bofetada. 

-¿Q-qué? 

Mónica sonrió más ampliamente y dedicó su atención, entrecerrando los ojos como si fuese lo más importante, hacia la variedad de rollos primavera y sushi que ofrecían los platos traídos para Suzako. Usando unos tenedores de langostinos, escogió los que se le aparentaban más gustosos y los colocó con ternura junto a la lechuga y el pollo que se había servido antes. 

-Tú. Y Gino. Casándose. ¿Estás segura de que el niño no es suyo?

-Y-yo...es...

-De acuerdo. Supongamos que no lo es. ¿Y qué con eso? Él es tan manipulable que con que le digas que estás en la espera, asumirá que es suyo.-Hizo una pausa, pinchando el primer bocado de arroz antes de meditar si metérselo en la boca completo o partirlo con uno de los cuchillos de carne.-Si no quieres mentirle...está tan enamorado que seguramente le parecerá un sueño poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa por ti, en especial si con eso piensa que te salva de la ruina en la corte. Pero si el padre es británico, me parecería un desperdicio que no aprovecharas la mezcla de sangre. ¿Estoy siendo muy fría?-Una gota se dibujó sobre la frente de Mónica antes de que decidiera juntar la bola de arroz desarmada usando una simple cuchara. Suzako estaba muy aproblemada para darle indicaciones. 

-No puedo hacerlo. No sería justo. Y no solo para él.-contestó con determinación, inconscientemente posándose la palma de una de sus manos sobre el vientre, gesto que Mónica no dejó de notar, sonriendo para sí misma, conmovida y sin que Suzako llegara a notarlo, ausente como volvió a ponerse. Quizás Mónica relacionó aquella preocupación con la protección del aún no nacido y no supo darse cuenta de que Suzako, si bien obedecía a su instinto, en ese momento era asaltada por recuerdos de Lelouch, preguntándose qué hubiera sido de ellos de cancelar la parte de la historia que más le dolía. Si Lelouch no hubiera sido Zero y el plan de Euphie hubiera tenido éxito, ¿se habrían casado? ¿Habría ella sido aceptada como princesa en la familia real y estaría aún en condiciones de salvaguardar Japón? Pero Lelouch no podía ser otra cosa. No con lo especial que era. No con su dolor y potencial. No con su odio y falta de remordimientos. No sin traicionarla. 

-Bueno, si sirve de algo, la próxima vez que visite el Área Once, puedo asegurarme de que alguien de mi guardia deje caer unas granadas en tu viejo instituto. Con un poco de suerte, el padre que tantas penas te ha causado, obtendrá recuerdos tuyos y de la armada para siempre. 

Unos escalofríos severos recorrieron a Suzako, que se encontró de inmediato sacudiendo la cabeza y alzando ambas manos, como si se tratara de frenar un desastre inminente y en ese mismo instante. 

-¡En absoluto! Lady Mónica...solo déjemelo a mí. Si tienen un sistema, me adaptaré a él.

Mónica se carcajeó y le acarició las mejilas a Suzako tras meterse en la boca medio rollo de sushi, tragándolo casi sin degustarlo y relamiéndose pensativa. 

-Quizás por esto hasta el viejo Bismarck anda detrás de ti. Si yo fuera un hombre, Suzako, sería menos delicada contigo que Luciano inclusive. 

El profuso color rojo volvió a dominar las mejillas de Suzako, que cambió el tema de inmediato hacia la decisión que hubo tomado. 

-Regresaré a Japón ni bien luzca...necesario. Quisiera que mi hijo naciera allí. Además, al menos seré útil haciendo labor de escritorio, ¿verdad?

Mónica no creyó que eso fuera prudente. Pero ya había sido madre y estaba al tanto de cómo los sentimientos podían dominarte en arrebatos desde mucho antes de los períodos más fuertes de la gestación. ¿Lady Kururugi tenía caprichos? Ya llegaría el momento de tratar de satisfacerlos o negarlos. Mientras que aún eran planes, ella se limitó a apretarle la mano entrelazada y a asentir. Después de todo, solo le quedaba una cuestión a plantear antes del postre...

-Dime, Suzako, somos amigas, ¿no?-suspiró rodeándola con los brazos, tan alegre como de costumbre, antes de que sus ojos tomaran un brillo sobrenatural en su violencia encendida en las pupilas. Tanto la Caballero Número Siete como la Doceava pudieron notar esto una y la otra saber que esta última lo había visto, gracias a los espejos superpuestos a lados del salón.-Si es cierto que el padre es solo un estudiante y que tú no eres en absoluto la querida del Rey Charles...¿por qué pediste una audiencia directamente con él? ¿En qué le concernía tu embarazo si el vástago tiene solo tu sangre en juego? 

Mónica cerró su agarre con levedad, poniendo peso en sus palabras, que le cortaron el aliento a Suzako. En seguida, cuando se separaron para enfrentarse, Mónica echó a reír, palmeándole los hombros del uniforme. Al menos hizo el gesto, no muy acompañado por su mirada, todavía afilada tras una máscara, igual que las de porcelana, oro y hierro que decoraban rodeadas de plumas, la sala. 

-No tienes que contestar. Mónica, tu hermanita mayor, se da cuenta de lo que ocurre. El príncipe Schneizel es un descarado, ¿eh? Ni aunque esté libre lo escogería. Sería como meterte en la cama con un tigre hambriento. Es decir...puedes pasarlo muy bien pero no construirás nada que no termine en el cadalso por alta traición o desmemoriado en una colonia. No sería el primero con ese destino, Suzako, así que no puedo menos que premiar tu reticencia. Insistiendo con que Gino sería el mejor de los substitutos. Y la familia Weinberg se echaría con avidez sobre la oportunidad de ocultar entre sus intrigas a un heredero al trono, si estuvieras dispuesta a recibir atenciones de ellos.

Suzako, que se había congelado durante las primeras dos líneas, sudando frío, recobró poco a poco el pulso, convencida de que los genes de su semilla no eran débiles si esta sobrevivía a tantas emociones en un espacio tan reducido de tiempo. El Rey le tenía a Mónica mucha confianza cuando se trataba de maniobras militares, en efecto, pero tomó el asunto de Lelouch como si fuese algo personal y ni una palabra le fue dicha, por lo que podía vislumbrar. 

-Solo no vuelvas a intentar mentirme. Ahora ha sido algo que puedo entender...pero la próxima, Suzako...

Cuando se dejó abrazar de nuevo por esa firmeza envolvente y maternal como un útero de cristal blindado, lady Kururugi se dijo que lo mejor era tener a Mónica Kruszewski como aliada. Tanto como fuera posible. Y no había necesidad de que la situación de ambas cambiara en absoluto, ¿verdad? El Lelouch que la convirtió en una (amarga) mujer (casi viuda) no existía ya, salvo en sus recuerdos, puesto que no fue lo bastante valiente como para postrarse ante el Rey y rogarle que los desvaneciera. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:08.Folgen.Tabla alemana.Notas oscuras.

**.2.**

Dos meses pasaron extremadamente rápido. Suzako no daba crédito. Sus arranques de melancolía eran frecuentes e intensos, pero entre unos y otros, los períodos de dicha y tranquilad hacían que estos parecieran pesadillas demonizadas de sus noches en vela. Hacía lo posible para que el dolor no la amedrentara de la manera en la que solía poseerla antes de saber que su estado anímico influía en el ser dentro de su vientre, ya lo bastante redondo como para que el uniforme de tallas cada vez más holgadas, lo disimulara. 

Tomó las precauciones necesarias para seguir haciéndose cargo de Arthur. Le sorprendió que Anya Alstreim se presentara un día en su puerta y que el gato le saltara a los apáticos brazos como si percibiera que se ofrecería a llevárselo a su apartamento. 

-Quiero enseñarle mi álbum de fotos. No podré si es ciego.-murmuró la críptica chica antes de dar media vuelta con Arthur maullando a manera de despedida hacia una Suzako de ojos muy abiertos. Tardó en darse cuenta de qué hablaba y lo hizo solo después de razonar: un gato no puede ver diapositivas, ¿verdad? Entonces...oh. Oh. Tenía que comprarle algo en agradecimiento. ¿Un nuevo diario, quizás? Las piezas que utilizaba para escribir se gastaban en seguida, ya que tecleaba en ellas casi cada minuto que pasaba consciente. 

Suzako pensó en eso. Hacía más regalos y tenía más caprichos que reprocharse desde antes de que su estado de preñez se confirmara. 

Lloyd y Célice, aunque se portaron de un modo que supo agradecer sinceramente, no ayudaron a reforzar su estoicidad para consigo misma. La mimaron igual que a una hija única, con más detalles y suavidades que durante sus primeras instancias como piloto del Lancelot, lo cual ya era decir bastante: todo un cambio radical del desprecio al que estaba acostumbrada, tanto asi que hasta hacía peligrar su vida. Ya ni hablaba de integridad cuando encontró por segunda vez a Lelouch, con la ropa desacomodada y dos soldados metiéndole las manos enguantadas entre las piernas, con sadismo, para que él los viera. A esa Suzako que se lavaba con vinagre sus partes pudentas todos los días, convencida de que lo peor (que no era tan malo un año más tarde, ni con Lelouch siendo un traidor sin moral alguna) sucedería tarde o temprano si no la mataban antes, encantados como se mostraban al asfixiarla mientras que hacían lo que hacían con ritualidad a la única mujer del escuadrón. La idea de la muerte era una liberación honorable, digna de una Amazona y siendo próxima a convertirse en madre, por deber hacia la semilla en su vientre que sí deseaba, ya no podía añorarla de forma alguna, ni en las peores circunstancias. 

Suzako les confesó a los miembros principales del Departamento de Desarrollo Armamentístico sobre su estado desde antes de que Cécile le mostrara los resultados de su última sincronización. Iba a salir en los exámenes y era más ético decirlo, ¿verdad? Tenía miedo de ser reemplazada o despedida pese a su rango, lo cual era ridículo y vomitó en el lavabo del baño de damas minutos antes de la entrevista, tan nerviosa se encontraba. Cécile la llevó al depósito del Lancelot donde Lloyd trabajaba, invitándola a la cabina de observación para prepararle café mientras que Lord Aspund terminaba de soldar. 

Suzako se hiperventiló, sudando frío y mirando al suelo con una expresión de grave culpabilidad, hasta que después de pronunciar las primeras palabras, las manos de Cécile se colocaron enternecedoramente en sus hombros, consolándola. Lo que terminó de relajarla fue la repentina risa de Lloyd, que se sacó los anteojos y pronto también le palmeó las rodillas temblorosas con un afecto similar al de un padre. La sorpresa la poseyó antes que el alivio cauteloso. 

Cécile estaba emocionada, pronto le ofreció galletas caseras más valiosas por el gesto que por el sabor y Lloyd comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, casi para sí mismo, que sería fascinante recibir más subsidios por parte de la princesa Guinevere si hacía un estudio acerca de la sincronización de mujeres en estado de gestación. Cécile pronto abrazó a Suzako, la llenó de caricias, le preguntó si acaso era muy pronto para buscar pulsaciones en su vientre y pronto le pidieron a otros dos ayudantes que observaban con cautela desde un rincón, que les tomaran una fotografía. 

Tratar con Gino (y ser cortante como había planeado) fue de alguna forma más difícil. Bismarck acabó por (apiadarse de uno de los dos) enviarlo al Área 17, tras alzar la ceja al contemplar al Caballero Tres cantando una serenata en plena madrugada para la Número Siete, entonada en un difícil japonés y seguido de unas damas con kimonos que arrojaron lirios al balcón de Suzako. Incluso entonces, suficientes e mails que rebalsaron la casilla de correo electrónico le indicaron a lady Kururugi que cierto Lord de la familia Weinberg le tenía muy presente. 

El día que había planificado sacando fechas (convenciéndose a sí misma de que en efecto era hijo de Lelouch, por muchos sentimientos encontrados que esto le generara, sin saber por momentos si desear que no lo fuera o si acaso solo podría querer un hijo, con todos los infortunios que acarreara, si este tenía la misma sangre que él y Euphie) llegó finalmente con un largo suspiro de sus labios y de ahí la razón de hacer maletas por sí misma, sin pedir sirvientes que se encargaran de ello. “Si yo aún fuera una soldadera rasa en la armada, no podría tener tales privilegios”, se repitió estoicamente, como si su determinación no fuese un castigo extra que creyera merecer, acaso lo bastante inofensivo como para permitírselo, siempre que nadie le recordara que los esfuerzos físicos podían hacerle daño a la semilla en su vientre. “Un poco de trabajo te vendrá bien, ¿verdad? No eres frágil...”, se sonrió, preguntándose si el niño sería como Lelouch, débil y bien intensionado en sus grandes equivocaciones. Si jugaría a traicionarla y hacerle daño. Si lograría refrenarlo. Si sería sincera al amarlo. Si la sombra de Lelouch ofuscaría su afecto o si lo reforzaría con culpa. Esa clase de cuestiones que podían mantenerla despierta por noches enteras, sin que las discusiones consigo misma y el no-nacido se pusieran viejas, ya que nunca arribaba a conclusión alguna, pese a ahogarse en lágrimas frecuentemente, imposible como le era en su estado hormonal sofrenar con mesura la corriente de sentimientos que la hacían temblar. 

De algo sí que podía alegrarse, más allá de que dejar atrás responsabilidades no le atrayeran en absoluto y menos en favor de algo que desde ciertos ángulos vistos por insomnes, pudiera considerarse egoísta: no tendría que ver a Luciano Bradley durante lo que restara de la gestación. Cinco meses, quizás menos, tal vez más, siempre que todo saliera bien y un aguijonazo de miedo la perturbó ante solo pensarlo, por lo que se centró en aquello que la aliviaba. El hombre nunca fue precisamente amable con ella. Se comportaba como si Suzako le debiera algo y se negara a entregárselo o más bien como si fuera ella el envase de una cosa que le pertenecía por derecho o que había ganado en un juego que era mezcla de azares y destreza, encerrada en una caja fuerte que no podía romper y menos en público, por lo que siempre que se le acercaba lo hacía rodeándola con una cadencia reptil que la hubiera inquietado hasta de no estar a punto de convertirse en madre primeriza. Puede que ni siquiera de ser del sexo opuesto Suzako habria experimentado simpatía alguna por ese sujeto. 

Era la sangre sobre sus manos, desde luego. Era también la indiferencia hacia esta que parecía caracterizar a los británicos (excepto por la princesa muerta, desgraciadamente) y lo que era peor: el gusto por ella. Que la asustaba. Gino y Anya se evadían, uno pretendiendo que fuera del campo de batalla podía ser un adolescente normal y la otra con su manía por coleccionar recuerdos. El dolor estaba con ellos, sin embargo, esperando a ser desenvuelto y perdonado. Luciano Bradley no parecía ser torturado por remordimientos de ninguna clase. Comía y bebía con ánimos en las bases y durante los asaltos incluso hacía bromas oscuras. Sin olvidar esa demanda hacia Suzako, que no podía ser menos que racial. 

Oh, ¿qué importaba ya? No volvería a cruzarse con él en los pasillos durante varios meses. No se rozarían al tropezar, él no la sujetaría del brazo con lascivia, sus ojos no brillarían con encanto demoníaco y no se reiría de sus estremecimientos. Gino y él no se enfrentarían en una danza sin armas donde se esgrimieran palabras afiladas, siendo Luciano una amenaza para la vida del primero y la muerte del segundo en sus manos, un riesgo para la estabilidad del apreciado puesto del Caballero Diez. Suzako estaba paranoica. Estuvo tentada de pedir un informe para saber a dónde había sido enviado Luciano Bradley en su última misión que lo mantenía lejos del Cuartel General, solo para experimentar el alivio de calcular cuántos kilómetros en tierra y mar los separarían cuando le llegara el día de dar a luz. 

-Pareces un poco más rellenita, lady Kururugi, ¿será que se acerca el momento de un viaje?-le dijo una de las últimas veces en las que Suzako se dio cuenta de que agradecía más de lo que pensaba las intervenciones de Gino, constantes, al punto de que Lord Bradley nunca estaba en el mismo continente que Suzako sin que Lord Weinberg se le adelantara por varios días a permanecer o acaso llegara como mucho con uno de diferencia, frustrando los escenarios más incómodos para la chica. 

No podía saberlo, ¿verdad? Mónica fue la única a la que le confiara sobre su estado y aunque ella estuvo prometida a Bradley años atrás, ya ni siquiera se hablaban por lo que sabía. No, no podía haberlo oído de nadie. Pero (y esto alteraba a Suzako mucho más que una pequeña traición por parte de una compañera a la que ya había tomado aprecio) quizás...lo olía de alguna forma. Lo percibía con instinto animal. Dos presas en vez de una. 

¡Asco, horror! Suzako volvía a sentirse una mujer vulnerable como en las trincheras. Tanto que había trabajado en remodelar su personalidad para ser fuerte y exitosa junto a Euphie, mereciendo por fin a Lelouch, que supo perdonar hasta que no fuera virgen, solo para después...oh, de nuevo no. Claro que no. 

Las maletas. El Emperador tuvo poco y nada que ver con las decisiones que tomó con respecto al lugar donde se convertiría en una mujer completa. Regresó a Japón, tal y como dijo a Mónica que lo haría. Evaluó la posibilidad de ir a las provincias, comprando alguna construcción que hubiera sobrevivido a los bombardeos y no una de las nuevas, levantadas al estilo británico pero se dio cuenta de que incluso haciendo labor de escritorio era más útil en la capital. Desempeñaría un rol de mediadora como diplomática para su gente aunque sin exponerse a dar conferencias. Estaba todavía en forma como para esquivar balas si era necesario pero la asaltaba constantemente el temor de tener un aborto espontáneo debido al esfuerzo físico y estrés. 

Compró un apartamento en una zona donde se alojaban en su mayoría queridas mestizas y amantes japonesas de hombres británicos con poder. De haber tenido que pensar solo en sí misma, habría elegido algo más cercano a los guetos, sin embargo. No podía imaginarse criando un hijo allí, pese a los lujos que conoció primero por fotografías a las que prestó poca atención. No vaciló en los gastos y la culpabilidad luego le pesó. Pisos de madera lijados, un salón espacioso para hacer de dojo, un pequeño estanque con carpas y bambúes en donde debiera instalarse el jacuzzi. Era una pequeña réplica de la magna casa Kururugi, se dijo con vergüenza. Pero estaría sola allí por meses. De esa manera lo soportaría mejor y sería bueno que se distendiera. Para el bebé. Su pequeño Lelouch, al que intentaría guiar de otro modo. Solo pensarlo la hacía llorar. 

Al quinto mes, hastiada de probar delicias regionales un poco desazonadas debido a la falta de entusiasmo que ponían los empleados onces en las cocinas británicas y de firmar tras leer toneladas de enmiendas para nuevas leyes, cartas desesperadas de su gente y escudriñar por casos de abuso de poder que no se llevaban ni a la corte antes de que ella se convirtiera en Caballero de Asalto, pudo haber sabido el sexo del niño que pateaba vigorosamente su estómago durante las meditaciones. Es solo que eso habría sido determinante para el nombre que deseaba escoger. Entre el de su madre ( _Kaguya_ , también su querida prima que ya no le dirigía la palabra y que tras ser traicionada por algunos ex Caballeros Negros, permanecía oculta, sino en Japón, en algún país que no hubiera cedido a Britania) y su padre, quizás con la intención desvergonzada de que eso sirviera para apaciguar su espíritu. Durante algún tiempo, ¿no estuvo prometida a Lelouch siendo una niña? Pero bien sabía que de vivir todavía y guardarse algún respeto, Kururugi Genbu la habría desheredado...pese a no tener herencia alguna en ese país destruído, que tampoco hubiera sobrevivido de no ser por el golpe de gracia que ella le dio a su propio padre. Por dar a luz un bastardo. Por ser violada antes. Por amar a un británico que no le reportara beneficio alguno, al ser un príncipe desterrado. 

¿Y qué de _Marianne_? La adorada madre de Lelouch, hermosa hasta el dolor, por lo que Suzako podía decir tras ver viejas tomas de periódicos y un enorme cuadro en la galería del Emperador, donde las flores eran frescas, no artificiales como aquellas junto a las imágenes de los otros consortes. ¿O _Lelouch_ mismo? Las posibilidades la abrumaban y hacían que se sintiera enferma solo por pensarlas. Si le daba un nombre británico, luego le sería más difícil mentir cuando llegara el momento de llevar al niño consigo.

(Quizás muy en el fondo llamaba a la semilla insistentemente como a un varón porque así visualizaba su futuro. Un Lelouch como aquel al que golpeó y abrazó siendo pequeña, tomándola de la mano, convenciéndola de no autocastigarse y por el cual, ese mundo de tolerancia que quería construír tendría fines más directos) 

Había llegado el sexto mes con fuertes depresiones que la tenían metida en el futón por la angustia, llorando con impotencia. Desde su ubicación vislumbraba la carretera que llevaba a uno de los más importantes casinos de la ciudad. Primero pensó que era pura impresión suya la mancha morada y azul contra el horizonte que se movía sobre la línea de asfalto suspendida en el aire. Pero su corazón bailó en su pecho, acelerado titánicamente, como cuando la cara de Lelouch se le apareció a centímetros en la oscuridad, tras tropezar con su persona, a punto de amenazarle con un arma bajo severas órdenes de castigos innombrables. 

Él pasaba en horarios de escuela (por supuesto. Viletta Nu le hizo un informe acerca de sus sospechosos movimientos al respecto) y Suzako se interesó tanto por su rutina que compró binoculares de gran alcance para arrojarse contra la ventana ni bien le pareciera que unos motoclistas tenían una manera de avanzar (como el de un carruaje real) característica. El cuello y la espalda le dolían de tanto tiempo observando contra el vidrio atentamente. Pudo filmar la zona, desde luego, pero el espectáculo de los cabellos de Lelouch al viento en vivo y en directo, era para nada desdeñable y cuando notó que actuaba como una colegiala acosando a su ídolo pop, se arrastró de nuevo al lecho y solo se levantó para atosigarse de ramen en favor del bebé. 

Fue entonces también que llegó Gino Weinberg a hacerle una visita de lo más inesperada, todavía más que el hecho de que le fuera posible ver a Lelouch en la misma ciudad donde vivían, pese a estar acomodados casi en extremos distintos. Los cuidadores no vacilaron en dejarlo pasar aunque fuera de civil, ya que lucía como un estudiante (noble quizás, adinerado sin duda) yendo a visitar a su querida. Se puso los dedos índice y medio en los labios al excusarse, jurando que ni siquiera había revelado su identidad y usando (por suerte, pero tan considerada y mentadamente que cualquiera que lo conociera pensaría que fue una recomendación de alguien más) lentes oscuros que disimulaban aún más sus facciones. 

Suzako, al verlo saludando en la cámara junto a la puerta, estuvo en verdad tentada de no abrirle. Su estómago estaba realmente enorme y se movía ocasionalmente de un modo tan activo como anormal. La Hakama no era una prenda sexy, además. Olía a sudor por la práctica y aún no se duchaba. Sus ojos estaban hinchados por el llanto de la noche anterior al recibir un e mail de Anya y una postal de Cécile. Que sus colegas se turnaran para hacer pruebas en el Lancelot y que Arthur hubiera calmado su ansiedad engordando un poquito solo la hizo sentir inútil, pese a ser consciente de lo ingrata que era al no aliviarse. 

Sin embargo, el gesto de que Gino Weinberg la buscara, de que comenzara a hablarle en caso de que efectivamente le hubieran dado la dirección correcta, la manera torpe en la que sonreía, haciendo gestos con las manos y el que fuera tan transparente (a diferencia de Lelouch, lleno de secretos que Suzako pensaba fascinantes y que resultaron al final, espantosos), terminaron por ablandarla, si es que tuvo intención desde un primer instante en negarse a recibirlo. 

No hubo forma posible de disfrazar su estado y cuando abrió la puerta, instantáneamente agachó la cabeza con un enorme peso en los hombros y las lágrimas no en los ojos, pero sí cosquilleando con agujas su garganta. 

Gino Weinberg, sin embargo, no podía ser descripto como menos que “radiante” al verla, recorriendo el volúmen de su vientre con ojos trémulos de fascinación que estremecieron a Suzako y pronto le colorearon más fuerte las mejillas redondas. 

-Mónica me dijo...estás...yo...-Suzako hizo ademán de aceptar los lirios que él traía estrujados entre los guantes sin dedos cuando captó la mirada del recién llegado. Fue todo. Dos meses con las hormonas en alerta permanente puede ser mucho tiempo para dos adolescentes. En especial si uno de ellos es el más joven, con dieciséis años. Ni hablar de la que estaba embarazada y con el sistema reproductor revolucionado. Las escenas del restaurante japonés se revivieron en el suelo lijado del apartamento y pronto también palidecieron como poca cosa en un sitio donde el tiempo importaba aún menos que los modos. 

-Me hubiera casado contigo...Aún podemos...-murmuró con aire ausente, drenado...¿dos días después? Gino Weinberg o lo que quedaba de él, no disuelto en las sábanas del futón, en la ropa arrancada de Suzako, en sus besos y mordidas, en sus fluídos aún más dulces que la última vez que los bebiera con ansia, derramando los propios en frenesí. 

Suzako tenía la mejilla contra sus nudillos y dejó escapar una exclamación llena de pena, apretándole a Gino Weinberg la piel. No había sentido esos ardores incontrolables con Lelouch. Al menos no iniciando de la manera en la que empezaban con el joven Weinberg. Pero los recuerdos se conservaban como flores bajo una campana de vidrio en un crudo invierno. Aunque marchitándose, lo hacían lentamente y lo que quedaba hubiera sido hermoso, de no ser por el veneno. En primera instancia, por Lelouch, odiando aceptarlo había dejado de ser un objeto maltratado por los británicos. Euphie entró en su vida a razón de esto, Nunnally le dio responsabilidades a ese placer que despertaba poco a poco y que se mantenía dentro de ella como sangre inyectada en el borde de la muerte. Sangre que seguía corriendo en sus venas. Sangre que formó a un niño. Sangre enfurecida con Lelouch y que en ardores entregaba a otro hombre, presa de sí misma. 

-Te amo.-afirmó Gino Weinberg, sin que ella alcanzara a pronunciar su respuesta, un rechazo que la desgarraría también pero al que se hizo una idea desde el momento en el cual se vio enredada en aquella aventura. Gino volvió a besarla, sin embargo y la pausa que hicieron para retomar el aliento y hacerse de las sobras de comida hecha que había en el refrigerador, se vio disuelta de nuevo. Suzako no supo, casi una semana después, un tanto más delgada a pesar del embarazo, por cuánto tiempo habrían seguido de esa forma si Lord Waldstein no hubiera llamado a Gino a su teléfono privado, evidentemente de mal talante, quizás hasta sospechando su ubicación, si es que el apartamento no estaba vigilado. 

Los mensajes de celular y e-mails se acumularon nuevamente en las bandejas de entrada de lady Kururugi, llevándola a mantener el ordenador portátil apagado, al igual que el celular. Peligroso, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba ella de una figura política importante a esas alturas. El teléfono de línea pudo sin más desconectarlo y tras convencerse de que Bismarck había enviado a Gino fuera del país, decidió salir de compras, como si Milly Ashford se lo hubiera sugerido en sueños. Dormir en un lugar donde sucedieron tantas cosas era sin duda una tortura. Tenía cita con su obstetra y decidió visitar al doctor en su consulta, en vez de recibirlo en su piso. 

También la obsesionaba la idea vanidosa de comprarse un kimono rojo, ostentoso obsequio para sí misma, por lo que fue antes a una tienda de moda japonesa. Los ojos apagados de los empleados Onces oprimieron su estómago, cediendo un poco su amargura al decirse que quizás ese era su hijo, también apenado, sensible a los dolores ajenos, avergonzado, sino de existir como en su caso, de tener privilegios cuya procedencia su madre no le referiría hasta que tuviera edad suficiente como para decidir si guardarle rencores por ello o si acaso apoyar su decisión. 

Compró algunos dulces para el médico que aceptó atenderla con confidencialidad, un viejo conocido de su padre que vivió en la Unión Europea hasta que la guerra terminó y la situación se estabilizó años atrás. Uno de los pocos que aún ejercían, gracias a prestigio y hazañas burocráticas en el extranjero. Fue recibida con la calidez habitual y tomó lugar en la incómoda silla, adormeciéndose un instante. 

Cuando la última de las voces que esperaría escuchar en esa parte del planeta la despertó acompañada de un pinchazo en su yugular, Suzako intentó en vano despertar de lo que consideró una de las peores pesadillas que a su subconsciente se le pudo ocurrir montar en toda su maldita vida. Su cuerpo adormecido se sintió aún más pesado cuando el hielo del líquido penetró en su torrente sanguíneo como un instruso comenzando a dar instrucciones sin su permiso. Observó al hombre ante ella que de repente había substituído al amable especialista que le dio la bienvenida con más afecto del que su padre hubiera demostrado por una hija que daría a luz la semilla de un británico sin gran vergüenza. 

-Lady Kururugi, ¡pero si está enorme! Por un instante pensé que el doctor había matado un lobo de mar. 

Suzako intentó incorporarse bruscamente pero supo que sus muñecas estaban atadas a los brazos de la silla. Bradley debió hacerlo cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba que era su médico. A penas y no lo notó cuando ya tenía la inyección terrible en el cuello, que le preocupó tanto más. 

-Puedes gritar si quieres. Hubo un atentado hace bien poco en los alrededores y la zona está evacuada, salvo por este humilde servidor tuyo.

Luciano caminó hacia el escritorio del médico. Las patas y paneles cubrían el resto del cuerpo tendido en la alfombra, pero un brazo temblaba y Suzako lo miró desconsolada, dolida como si acaso fuese su propia piel cuando Lord Bradley le pegó senda patada al obstetra civil que poca y ninguna relación guardaba de veras con ella. 

Suzako repitió su nombre como si acaso rezara una plegaria a un demonio oscuro que fuese a engullirla. Se obligó a que la fuerte sensación de lejanía de la que era culpable la droga y el trauma inminente se atenuara. Su éxito no duró mucho. Luciano se rió de él. Ya cerca de nuevo, se quitó su gabardina, tarareando algo parecido a la marcha de ceremonia nupcial. Suzako fingió estar equivocada cuando se desabrochó el cinturón. El corazón le subió a la garganta y sus ojos se abrieron mucho, volviendo frenéticos hacia el doctor inconsciente y las esposas de acero que la ataban a la silla. 

-L-lord Bradley...¿qué está...ha...haciendo...ah...aquí...? L-lord Bra-Bradley...-en realidad no quería preguntar. Ya lo sabía, desde el momento en que lo vio allí, sueños que pensaba metas alcanzables rompiéndose en mil pedazos y solo una salida que consistía en elucubrar acerca de la compasión de alguien que bien sabía, pensaba como depredador únicamente. 

Luciano prendió un cigarrillo, le dio una larga pitada saboreándolo y tomándose su tiempo para contestar, lo dejó perezosamente entre las piernas cruzadas de un Buda que hizo con su platillo de cenicero irrespetuoso. Recorrió a Suzako con ojos punzantes, que volvían hilachas inútiles y obscenas sus ropas seleccionadas con cuidado para aquel día. Después soltó una carcajada. 

-¡Vaya, lady Kururugi! Para haber llegado a donde está, es bastante ingenua. Me pregunto si se dio cuenta de lo que estaban metiéndole cuando quedó preñada. 

-¡Lord Bradley...! ¿Qué ha hecho...? Mi...bebé...-Suzako se arrepintió de sus palabras ni bien le salieron de la boca temblorosa y que no pudo contener debido al miedo que le invadió, no solo por la situación de inmovilidad, prácticamente a solas con ese demente que solo podía tramar lo inimaginable. Pero lo que le inyectó era sin duda un sedante, ¿cómo repercutiría sobre el niño? (Si deseó no haber dicho nada fue debido a cómo se encendió la malicia en la mirada ya perniciosa de Bradley, como si se hubiera alimentado un fuego que serviría para atraer demonios en un aquellarre. Suzako contradijo todo lo que pidió y maldijo durante esos meses queriendo con fuerza que el Geass la posesionara y que le permitiera de alguna forma romper el metal de las esposas...¿Y por qué no? Quitarle el dominio de sí misma hasta que Luciano no fuese amenaza alguna. Matarlo no, desde luego, a menos que no le dejara opciones. Pero...si la vida de un príncipe estaba en riesgo, ¿no le correspondía defenderla? No tenía que ver exactamente con ella, sino con el pequeño Lelouch al que ya había construído los cimientos de futuro) 

-Tu bebé...el hijo de Weinberg, ¿eh? A él sí que le has brindado todos tus favores. 

Suzako se sintió levantar en el aire por esa frase dicha de un tirón, como si una ventisca helada que había comenzado a soplar con la aparición de ese terrible hombre, ahora la azotara y alejara del suelo, hecha tormenta. No se dio cuenta de que tiraba de las esposas cortándose las muñecas hasta que los ojos de Sir Bradley bajaron hasta sus manos y el dueño de dicha mirada de tigre hambriento pronto a cebarse, se relamió los labios ante la vista (y quizás el olor que aseguraba, podía percibir en un campo de batalla desde antes de que fuese derramada) de sangre. 

-¡No, de ningún modo!

Descubrió Suzako acaloradamente que no tenía nada que decir. Solo le apetecía aullar hasta que alguien viniera por ella, de una manera mil veces más histérica (y justificada a su ver) que cuando la acorralaban en las barracas. Doce hombres por noche. Quizás veinte, uno tras otro, dos o tres al mismo tiempo, hasta que perdía el sentido y dejaba de contar, pero la fiesta ajena sobre ella continuaba entre borrones de sus lágrimas. 

-¡Ah, mintiéndome a mí, lady Kururugi! Qué vergüenza. Si somos viejos amigos. Me estás obligando a perpetuar algo drástico como esto, a fin de ganarme tu atención. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? Es decir, ¿puedes seguir ignorándome como hasta ahora? 

Lord Bradley se sacó una daga de la manga de su camisa y la respiración de Suzako se cortó como si ya le hubiera pinchado la garganta con ella. El vientre le dolió tal cual si la criatura dentro suyo la arañara y pateara, en un intento de incentivar su propia resistencia a lo que fuera que tramara Luciano y que no podía hacerle ningún bien. 

-Nunca lo entendí, sir Kururugi. ¿Mis esfuerzos han sido estériles hasta ahora, tanto como sus impulsos morales? Le he guardado respeto y no ha hecho otra cosa que burlarse de mi hombría. 

Luciano se inclinó sobre ella. Más frío le corrió por la espina.

-¿Lord Bradley...? Y-yo...

-¡No! Es tarde para dar explicaciones. Me veo obligado a tomar lo que debió ser mío en primer lugar. Es necesario también que cuide el nombre de la familia Weinberg, ya que en apariencias, su heredero más joven no demuestra el menor interés en cumplir con su tarea. Realizaremos una práctica tan antigua como el acto mismo de mantener vergonzosas relaciones con sirvientes de baja casta. ¿Es tan difícil de entender, lady Kururugi?-preguntó Luciano, colocándole dedo medio e índice en los labios, tentándola de morderlos, de lo cual se abstuvo, pensando que sus escasas oportunidades de liberación disminuirían aún más si cedía a ese impuslo perfectamente natural. 

Mientras que el terror hacía amago de detener el torrente sanguíneo de Suzako, las manos de Lord Bradley obraron con agilidad vertiginosa: la hoja del cuchillo bailó en el aire vertical y horizontalmente un par de veces, a lo cual Suzako jadeó, con dos gruesas lágrimas heladas bajándole por las mejillas redondeadas igual que su vientre, por lo avanzado del embarazo. La seda roja se hizo pedazos, revelando sus senos redondos y de pezones erectos, debido al roce punzante del filo. Luciano se mostró satisfecho de su miedo al cerrar las piernas y volvió a acercarse a ella, tarareando nuevamente, mirándola a los ojos que Suzako intentaba desviar, aterrorizada por lo que veía en las pupilas de Bradley. Una oscuridad perversa que la inquietaba antes, ahora la veía arder. De ceniza volcánica, recuerdos de algo espantoso que no le pasó (con él) a lava destructora. 

-Lord Bradley...esto...-la mente de Suzako, a punto de colapsar, no podía elaborar ningún argumento coherente. Solo quería lanzarse a llorar y que ese hombre sacara compasión de donde no tenía, en cambio, morando una risa lúgubre de carnicero divertido.-Por favor...mi...yo...-no quería mencionar al niño. Tenía la corazonada, puntiaguda como una aguja, de que todo empeoraría entre más señalara lo obvio. 

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy emocionado, Kururugi. He hecho esto antes pero las prostitutas onceavas no tienen mucha clase que digamos. Al menos tú finges. Si no tuvieras la piel amarilla y ese servilismo tan impropio de nuestras mujeres, pensaría que haz sido nobleza desde antes de aprender a abrir tus piernas. 

Abrió un tajo hasta la costura de la prenda y desgarró el resto de la tela para colocar los jirones encima del voluminoso vientre de Suzako, que temblaba hasta las sacudidas por lo cerca que estaba Bradley, no solo de ella misma, sino _del bebé de Lelouch_ , como lo llamaba una y otra vez en un grito silencioso, mordiéndose la lengua. 

-¡Lord Bradley! Por lo que más quiera...

Luciano se echó a reír incluso más vivamente, antes de otorgar su atención por entero al pecho izquierdo de Suzako.

-Me pregunto si ya tiras...oh, olvídalo. Qué sensible.

Un chorro de leche materna salió disparado cuando aferró con relajada brusquedad, sin quitarse los guantes negros con los que hubiera llegado, el busto que había crecido hasta ser generoso. Suzako se avergonzó hondamente. Un mes antes despertara excitada, soñando que Lelouch besaba su cuello como cuando estudiaban en Ashford y el goteo había manchado las sábanas de su futón. Lloró devastada y hormonal en soledad, absteniéndose al punto de morderse los labios sangrantes para no meterse tres píldoras de Seroquel. 

-¡NO!-Aulló entrecortadamente cuando Lord Bradley se metió su hinchado pezón en la boca, tras seguir con rapidez en lenguetazo el rastro blancuzco en le manchó la piel. Había delicia y maldad en sus gestos, en sus ojos que brillaban, en el filo del cuchillo que le acariciaba el vientre, tensándole todos los músculos, privando a lady Kururugi de respirar debido al miedo.-¡Deténgase!

Suzako se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza cuando Luciano empezó a succionar vigorosamente. Sentía salir el líquido, especialmente por la presión ejercida por la mano cerrada con tenacidad. Sollozó y jadeó, maldiciendo la humedad entre sus piernas cerradas. Gino Weinberg, lo que le parecía a penas la noche anterior, imitó a Bradley con amor en cada gesto, tocándola delicadamente, hablándole suave, riendo deleitado, observándola con gran calor. La vergüenza de Suzako al verlo beber de sus jugos destinados a un infante se disolvió pronto en el placer que aquello le generaba. ¡Más había sido diferente en todos los aspectos! Algo que le causaba aversión de solo pensarlo, Sir Weinberg lo convirtió en un secreto de amantes. 

Y Lord Bradley estaba destrozando aquel hermoso recuerdo. Suzako trató de controlar su cuerpo para que no segregara leche materna. Solo consiguió sollozar más alto, el pecho subiéndole y bajándole debido a la presión de Luciano.

-Deja de actuar como una virgen, Kururugi. Es decir...si de veras fuera nuevo hacer estar cosas con un hombre, no estarías así, ¿verdad?-Bradley enfatizó sus crueles palabras hincando sus anormalmente filosos dientes en el vientre tembloroso y húmedo de Suzako, que se sacudió estremecida por el asco. Gimió con impotencia, antes de quedarse tiesa por el miedo, cuando el cuchillo de Luciano se hundió en el cuero de la silla, rozando su cadera. Bradley lanzó otra de sus espantosas carcajadas, quitándose los guantes y arrojándolos al suelo, antes de comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa, exhibiendo su torso desnudo, que terminaba en el montículo formado por la erección frenada aún por sus pantalones. 

-Por favor...tenga cuidado.-rogó Suzako, sin fuerzas más que para tirar, frustrada, de sus ataduras, arrancándose más sangre de las muñecas raspadas por el metal. Luciano adoptó un tono de falsa ternura para con ella al iniciar una caricia en estómago, que luego terminó en arañazo hacia la zona de sus bragas, las cuales retiró rápidamente, dejando enganchadas en uno de sus tobillos. 

-Lo estoy teniendo, Kururugi. Justo por eso no retrasé nuestro encuentro más. Es decir...sería inmoral hacer esto con una madre, ¿no cree?

Lucía fascinado en su diversión por los genitales de Suzako. Metió dos dedos en su vagina, tras golpear el clítoris húmedo y en seguida, ayudándose -de seguro innintencionalmente- con los fluídos que manaron pese a múltiples esfuerzos contra la estimulación ultra forzada, deslizó otros dos en la segunda entrada.

-Ni siquiera tienes hemorroides. Y estás toda mojada. Supongo que aunque te hayas comprado un título nobiliario y llegado a convertirte en la amante de un Weinberg, todavía tienes todo de una Enumerada. 

-¡Lord Bradley! ¡No!-Suzako se mordió los labios hasta degustar sangre. El mundo que percibía desde el sillón, giraba y se derretía. Las puntadas de dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo acompañaban un placer impronunciable, seguramente a consecuencia de sus hormonas alteradas. No suficiente como para aceptar aquel espantoso acto, pero sí lo bastante como para que odiara su sexo, aún más de lo que ya lo detestaba por haberlo entregado a Lelouch. 

La mano de Luciano brillaba por lo húmedo y un nuevo chorro de leche manó de los senos de Suzako cuando el hombre le separó las piernas (pese al ligero forcejeo que ofreció, aterrada por lo vulnerable que era su vientre) para montarse de una vez, colocándose entre ellas. 

La liga azul que Gino Weinberg puso en su muslo antes de irse, se descorrió por el empuje, durante el cual, Suzako tuvo la impresión de que el tiempo se congelaba, antes de derretirse en un calor infernal de fricción, aplastada como fue bajo aquel hombre que reía con su enorme sufrimiento y poniendo sin duda en peligro la vida de su hijo, habiéndola ya inmovilizado, impidiéndole defenderse. 

-Quería comprarte un anillo de compromiso pero Mónica me dijo que lo dejara para la próxima.-había sonreído Lord Weinberg. 

Suzako rompió a llorar, abrazándolo todavía, aunque secundaba su decisión de obedecer a Bismarck.

-Él no es...-temía decirlo porque entonces, todo aquello que habían vivido...

-Si es tuyo y serás mi esposa, es mío. No sería un hombre de verdad si obrara de otro modo.-anunció Gino, con el mentón en alto y sonriendo. 

Suzako lo besó en un arrebato, antes de hundirse en angustia, de repente deseando que sí fuese hijo de Lord Weinberg su niño, aunque eso contrariara mucho de lo que se decía a sí misma con frecuencia. Odiaba a Lelouch y trataba de convencerse de que su relación con él fue una mentira llena de manipulaciones. Debía dirigir su odio contra alguien y él era el candidato más apropiado. O lo habría sido. De no ser Lelouch. Sino _Zero_. Zero les había costado esa maravillosa familia que hubieran tenido. Lelouch había sido lo bastante resentido en su gran inteligencia como para cometer ese error y era su ingenuidad lo que lo llevó a convertirse en un asesino, a engañarla y a perderla para siempre, destruyéndose a sí mismo, tras derramar un río infinito de sangre. 

-Lady Kururugi, está tan tensa que uno pensaría que no está acostumbrada. ¿No ha pasado los últimos días satisfaciendo las necesidades carnales del padre de su bastardo? En las fotografías que me han entregado de usted, luce en verdad relajada cuando Lord Weinberg se la mete por detrás. Uno pensaría que una mujer en espera debería tener más cuidado. Pero tú eres osada, ¿verdad, Kururugi?

Suzako miró con los ojos enormecidos de terror el miembro de Bradley, suelto y largo, temblando entre sus dedos huesudos. Gimoteó sin encontrar palabras de inútil ruego que pudieran desgastar la energía aglomerada en su interior, congelada por el miedo, impidiéndole forcejear contra las ataduras hasta que el hierro se rompiera o sus brazos, de ser necesario. 

-¿Tanta admiración te despierta?-se ufanó Luciano, acariciándose la cabeza con el pulgar, provocando a Suzako negar con la cabeza, frenéticamente, sin lanzar el contenido alarido de asco y anticipación terrible. Movió las piernas regordetas por su alterado metabolismo, sin éxito. Bradley le clavó las uñas primero e inmediatamente saboreó solo un instante la situación, antes de arrojarse con un ruido repugnante y húmedo. 

Suzako dejó salir un adolorido chillido ahogado por la carcajada de Luciano durante el proceso de la penetración. Se ahogó en la punzada que representó el miembro anormalmente largo de Lord Bradley estacándola de repente, aterrorizada también por el golpe que representaba el movimiento de caderas, balanceándola, con el peso de un hombre encima de su vientre también gigante. 

-No...no...¡No!-comenzó a aullar sin más pero Luciano solo aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas, con una sonrisa de gran satisfacción en su concentración. Era como si viera a través de Suzako, como si de repente, su delicia fuese ensalsada por un extra. Tomó aliento para hablarle de nuevo, inclinándose, entre jadeos y siseos, sumados a susurros obscenos acerca de la humedad de su carne y lo fácil que era deslizarse dentro de ella. 

-Dime, Kururugi...¿qué es...lo más importante...para una madre? ¿Su vida...o la de su hijo?

Faltó poco para que los ojos de Suzako le rodaran fuera de sus órbitas, mientras que se sacudía por entero debido al empuje violento de Luciano, cada vez más vigoroso, entrando en un clímax animal, cerrando sus ojos crueles. Como si todo aquello que perpetuara no fuese más que el cumplimiento de una ley de cadenas, sin derechos ni justicia para una joven como Suzako.

Él siguió sin mirarla cuando salió de ella y no se molestó en vestirse al ponerse de pie, carcajeándose y yendo con paso perezoso hacia el escritorio del médico para observar el gabinete de las drogas. 

-No...n-no...le prometo que...no diré nada...pero...

Luciano tarareó “Save me”, como si cada línea de la canción fuese un chiste. Abrió el gabinete. Suzako usó sus últimos resquicios de fuerza para gritar, pero no duró mucho, horrorizada como estaba, asqueada de sí misma y aterrorizada por lo que vendría. Su mente rodeaba las sospechas de su instinto, pero se negaba a decodificarlas. Tan espantosas eran. Tan inminentes, también. 

Bradley abrió el paquete de una jeringa y sacó un suero cuyo nombre Suzako no pudo leer, borroso el mundo como estaba, en lágrimas y sudor. El dolor en su vientre se hizo insoportable como los altos latidos de su corazón. 

Luciano silbó al cargar la jeringa e inclinó la cabeza, divertido, antes de dirigirle a Suzako una orgullosa sonrisa, sacando algo de líquido por la punta, avanzando hacia ella. 

-Supongo que dadas las circunstancias, puedes llamarme “Doctor Bradley”, Suzie. O “amorcito”, como prefieras. Haremos de este un día especial, ¿qué te parece? 

Suzako ya ni se sentía tirando de las ataduras, pese a lo frenético, que acompañó sus renovadamente potentes alaridos. Luciano suspiró, alzando una ceja y recuperó la daga que dejó a un lado momentos antes, colocando la punta de la hoja tibia por el contacto, entre las piernas temblorosas de Suzako. 

-Esto va a suceder, lo hagas fácil o difícil. Sobrevivas o no. Hay más chances para ti de este otro modo. ¿Qué te parece? 

El Geass tomó la decisión por ella. Los gritos internos que Suzako desató en un silencio helado e impotente, dejaron mudos todos los anteriores. 

-Instinto de supervivencia.

Luciano volvió a reír y continuó cantando perezosamente, introduciendo con brusquedad la jeringa en uno de los brazos de lady Kururugi, que a penas y percibió el pinchazo, tanto como el líquido que entraba. Las preguntas atoradas en su garganta se convirtieron en un llanto más vivo. Las certezas que no eran palabras fueron confirmadas cuando Luciano retornó su contenta atención al sitio entre las piernas de Suzako, arañándole el vientre, clavando una cantidad ridícula de dagas alrededor del cuerpo detenido. 

La habitación, que ya había dado sus vueltas vertiginosas, aceleró su paso, de alguna forma y Suzako se perdió en los colores afilados que presentaba. Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse. El dolor en su vientre se volvió infame. La risa de Luciano la destazaba viva. El bebé casi tenía una voz que le rogaba detenerse y ella a penas podía repetir las líneas sueltas, chapurreando entre hipidos, alejada de la realidad. Pensó que no era cierto (ni toda esa escena, ni lo que sucedió a continuación, coronándola con la máxima infamia) cuando Luciano forzó su vagina dilatada. 

Ya no aullaba ni gritaba. Solo tiraba espuma por la boca abierta. 

Debe haber perdido la consciencia, debido al estupor de todo lo sucedido y de lo que sin lugar a dudas vendría. El miedo fue substituído por el horror. Una nube de vapor blanco la alejaba de la terrible escena. Vio a su hijo emerger entre pujidos que la poseyeron demoníacamente, después de menos de una hora de verse obligada, debido a la droga de inducción, todavía con los miembros flojos por el sedante. La risa de Luciano era gruesa, los movimientos pesados y en cámara lenta. Ella trató de alargar los brazos hacia su hijo, pero seguían atados. 

-¿A dónde lo llevas?-consiguió preguntar o quizás solo lo pensó fuerte y lo deseó con los ojos afiebrados, casi sumergiéndose en el vacío negro, sino de la muerte, al menos de un shock postraumático. No oía su llanto. Solo vio que Bradley hacía un gesto hacia el cuerpo pálido, cubierto de placenta rojiza, alzando una ceja con asco.-No...espera...mi bebé...déjalo...Lelouch...

Luciano torció la boca pronunciadamente, caminando hacia los ventanales, abriendo uno de los pestillos. Solo entonces la criatura comenzó a llorar, retorciéndose. Pero Bradley no hizo amago de calmarla, ni nada parecido. 

-Esto es tan repugnante que no puedo ni violarlo.-y procedió a arrojar el bulto de carne hacia afuera del edificio, donde descendió de inmediato. Suzako estuvo convencida de que oyó cuando su sueño se golpeó contra el pavimento. Aún en shock, miró a Luciano, que se echó a reír.-Felicidades, Kururugi. Eres madre de un montón de comida para perros. 

Suzako no lloró. Drogada todavía y abusada de todas las maneras posibles, a esas alturas, se sentía desligada de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, ese hombre cruel ante ella era la clave para que regresara.

-Herr Tenma.-comentó Bradley, pateando al médico desmayado tras su escritorio.-Tengo que decir que estabas usando un bonito katana.-sin más, él acomodó sus ropajes, haciendo el saludo militar con la mano sobre la frente y sonriendo con ironía para dejar a Suzako casi sola, con su recientemente readquirida y maximizada miseria. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:9.Playground school bell rings again. Rain clouds come to play again. Has no one told you she's not breathing? Tabla Evanescense.

  
**.3.**   


-No esperaba que regresaras tan pronto.

Ella está taciturna. No sonríe desde lo que parecen años. En realidad, dos meses y varios puntos allá abajo, sobreviviendo las hemorragias mejor que a las pesadillas. 

-¿Dónde...?

Él es muy atento. Ella recibió muchos e mails y llamadas. Si Gino no se presentó, eso es solo porque no le dieron permiso para ausentarse. Sacó acertadas cuentas (seguro que pasadas por Mónica) del día indicado para que alumbrara. Es solo que no había nada que dar a luz. Bueno, solo una cosa, con permiso del Emperador. Lo que Bradley hizo, después de todo, afectó directamente a su generosa línea de sucesión.

-Lo siento. No pudo...ser.

Suzako tiene los ojos bajos. Se han encontrado de casualidad, en realidad, cuando ella iba a tomar el ascensor para ir al subsuelo. La sala de tiro, que Luciano utilizaba también para practicar sus maniobras con las dagas, las que Suzako había conocido en su propia piel y la de...

(Lo llamó _Lelouch_ , sin darse cuenta, tratando de apartar aquello de sus pensamientos y de mantenerse fría. Era menester)

-Oh...yo...-Gino se queda sin habla. Suzako sabe que le tiembla el labio, que se lleva el puño un instante hacia ellos, antes de avanzar en su dirección para abrazarla. Sin embargo, ella no puede permitirse ese atisbo de humanidad en ese mismo momento. Por eso asiente como si fuesen casi extraños y sigue de largo por su camino. Gino tiembla, sin decidirse a detenerla.

-¿A dónde vas?

Quizás fue su aire sombrío lo que despertó esa pregunta. Sonó desesperado, como si Suzako estuviera a punto de ahogarse y ese suave llamado fuera su único recurso para traerla de vuelta a la vida. 

-¿Lord Bradley...?-pronunció sin sentir las palabras saliéndole de la boca. 

-Oh, está enseñándole a un tal Johan la sala de tiro. ¿Por qué...? ¿Y esa espada...?

Suzako sacudió la cabeza, antes de retomar su destino, con una sonrisa lavada de emociones. 

-Tengo que enseñarle la diferencia entre una katana y un kimono. 

De poder leer la mente, Suzako habría sabido que Gino Weinberg prefirió no elegir ese momento para alabar su vestido y la figura recuperada tras el embarazo que no resultó sino en masacre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo que escribí el verano pasado para el cumpleaños de Mel, pero no llegué a dárselo en fecha y luego lo dejé reposar hasta ahora, que me sentí con ánimos de editarlo :D Solo eso.  
> Diría algo sobre mis impresiones pero creo que lo dejaré para cuando ponga los links en LJ.  
> Saludos~


End file.
